


Harry Potter And The Lovely Year

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry is in his sixth-year at Hogwarts. After finding that Cho cheated on him, he now loves Severus. Harry's sixth-year in Hogwarts is becoming romantic everyday.





	1. Harry Potter And The Lovely Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry Potter And The Lovely Year  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“You, You want me to go out with you?” Harry asked shocked as he stared at Cho who was staring at him as the two had bumped into one another after the classes. Cho nodded as she blushed slightly, “but what about Cedric?” He blurted out, as Harry knew that he had ruined the moment now. 

“That was about two-years ago Harry. I want to be with you,” Cho said quietly.

Harry had always fancy Cho ever since the Yule Ball. But ever since Cedric died during the tournament, Cho had never spoken to him. Harry never knew that Cho still fancy him as well since the tournament, he could never understand girls.

“Harry?” Cho asked as Harry blinked, “what is it Harry? Is it about you-know-who?” Cho asked quietly. 

Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, people were still afraid of saying the Dark Lord’s name. It was a miracle that Harry even survived the battle even if he had helped with Professor Snape. Harry shook his head, “no. It wasn’t about him,” he said.

Cho smiled, “then would you mind meeting me at the entrance of Hogsmeade? Now that you-know-who is defeated, Professor McGonagall gave you permission to go. Isn’t that wonderful?” She asked as Harry nodded, with one condition though.

Every time he looks back, he can feel someone spying on him. He had caught Professor Snape one time when he was out with Ron and Hermione, he knew that Professor McGonagall had put him up to the task. 

“Harry? Harry!” Cho said loudly.

Harry blinked, “uh, sorry about that Cho,” he said quickly.

Cho shook her head, “so, Hogsmeade this weekend?” She asked softly as Harry nodded, “perfect. We’ll meet each other on Friday after classes,” she said with a smile as Harry smiled back and he watched her leave.

“Going on a date with your girlfriend, Potter?” A sneered voice asked as Harry turned around and saw Snape walking down the corridors. 

“Professor, I didn’t saw you coming!” He exclaimed.

Severus glared at him, “you are just like your father. Arrogant,” he sneered.

Harry glared angrily at him, “I am not James!” He snapped.

Severus stared at him, “of course you aren’t. You are much stupider then your father,” he said as Harry growled and before he could comment, Severus had walked away from him. 

“I hate that greasy haired man!” Harry snapped as he had just entered the common room of his own house as he looked up and saw Hermione, Ron, Neville and Seamus all sitting around the fire. 

Ron smiled, “are we talking about Professor Snape here?” He asked as Harry nodded and he sat down next to Hermione on the couch, as Neville and Seamus were playing cards on the floor. 

“What did he do?” Seamus asked intrigued.

“Insulted me about how I become more stupider then my own father right after Cho asked me out,” Harry replied.

Ron whistled, “bad timing, eh Potter?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Well, at least I know that I don’t have a detention with him tomorrow,” Harry said with a smile as Ron’s face flushed with embarrassed. 

“Yea Ron, how can you possibly mess up a potion?” Seamus asked with a smile.

“It was an accident. The ingredient slipped from my hand and onto the cauldron in front of me,” Ron murmured.

“At least Neville didn’t have a detention from Snape,” Hermione said as Neville blushed embarrassed. 

“Snape was really surprised by the fact that he did a good potion yesterday,” Seamus said with a smirk.

“I still can’t believe that Snape is still treating you like the bad guy,” Hermione said quietly.

“It’s because I look like so much my father. You should have seen the way how my father treated Snape,” Harry said unhappily. 

“Hey Harry, does that mean we can’t play pranks off of you while your on your date with Cho this weekend?” Seamus asked with a grin, as Harry knew that he, Dean and the Weasley twins were always pulling off a prank somewhere. 

Harry snorted, “not in your life,” he said as everyone laughed.

Later that supper, the Ravenclaw table was glancing at Harry as if they knew about his and Cho’s date this weekend. 

“I really have enough of this,” Hermione murmured. 

“About what?” Ron asked worriedly to his girlfriend. 

“Those Ravenclaws. Just because Cho is the seeker of their team…” She said slowly.

“That she shouldn’t go out with Harry since his our seeker, right?” Ron asked as Hermione nodded slowly. 

“But how do they know about our date?” Harry asked as he glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw some of the kids turned around quickly.

“I guess one of Cho’s friends is a big talker,” Hermione murmured as Harry shrugged as he glanced up at the staff table and he saw Severus staring at him and when Severus saw Harry staring at him, he quickly looked away. 

Harry sighed, “are you tired Harry?” Hermione asked worriedly. 

“I just realize that we have to play against Ravenclaw later,” he said.

Hermione perked up, “I have forgotten about that. At least we are playing Ravenclaw and not Slytherin,” she said as Harry nodded and he shivered at the thought to what Draco Malfoy might do to him. 

“I better go,” Harry said quickly as he stood up. 

“What? Harry, don’t get Ravenclaw all over you!” Ron said.

Harry shook his head, “I have to finish our essay’s that are due tomorrow, remember?” He asked as his two friends nodded.

“Ron, are you done eating?” Hermione asked as Ron stared at her and Hermione sighed, “I guess not. Go on ahead of us,” she said as Harry nodded and he left the two eating once again. 

Harry walked out off the Great Hall, “leaving without your two friends, now are Potter?” A voice asked as Harry growled.

“Leave me alone Malfoy. I’m in no mood,” he snapped as Draco chuckled along with his two cronies Crabe and Goyle. 

“Oh? You were laughing just awhile ago, weren’t you Potter?” Draco asked as Harry didn’t say anything.

“It looks like Potter doesn’t have anything to say Draco. What should we do?” Goyle asked.

“Why don’t we…” Draco didn’t finished as Harry had already him on the nose hard. 

Draco screamed, “you broke my nose!” Draco complained, as Harry didn’t know what he was doing as he looked at him and saw that his nose was bleeding badly.

“Potter, what are you…” a voice asked but didn’t finish as Harry looked and saw Professor Snape as he gulped. “Who did this to you Draco?” Severus snapped,

“Potter!” Draco replied angrily as he held his nose with a handkerchief. 

Severus growled, “detention Potter! Detention for one week starting today at eight o’clock! Including Friday!” Severus said as Harry gaped at him. 

“But sir! I have a date on Friday!” Harry protested,

“I don’t care. Fighting with another student and seriously injuring him is against the rules!”

“But sir!” Harry tried to protest again.

“It’s no use Potter in protesting me. Go to your common room before I double your detention!” Severus snapped as Harry glared at him before a moment and then left with a huffed. Severus glared at his retreating form before helping Draco up and into the infirmary. 

Harry growled as his friends had arrived at the common room an hour later with a panting breath. 

“Is it true Harry? Is it true?” Ron kept of asking.

“True what, Ron?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“You know! Did you broke Malfoy’s nose and gotten detention with Snape for a week?” Ron asked as Harry nodded. “Wicked! I should have seen it!” Ron complained.

“Well, you’re the one who wasn’t done eating at the time,” Hermione snapped. Harry groaned as he leaned back on the sofa.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Ron asked as he and Hermione sat next to him as Harry was in the middle.

“I’m just worried. I’m just worried on how Cho will react in finding out that I can’t come to Hogsmeade on Friday with her,” Harry murmured. 

“You can explain it to her what happened,” Hermione suggested.

“I know Hermione. I just hope she doesn’t get mad over it.”

Tbc…

Me: I'm motifying the chapters like tis and so far I'm done with chapter one.  
Hermione: what about the next chapter?  
me: I might do it tomorrow. Depends on the time I have.  
Ron: the story is finish but we are like, editing it sort of.  
me: but not grammar. How it looks for you guys to read.  
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Draco: review and update.


	2. Sympathy

  
Author's notes: Harry is surprised to find that Severus had given sympathy. Severus finds Cho cheating with Blaise.   


* * *

Chapter 2-Sympathy  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Harry growled as he stepped inside Severus classroom as he looked around and he saw the man sitting at his desk and he knew for the fact that Snape was grading papers. “Sit down Potter,” he said casually as Harry looked and he found the nearest table to sit at. “Do you know why you’re here Potter?” Severus asked as he didn’t looked up, “I fought a student even though it was against regulations,” Harry murmured. “What was that?” Severus asked angrily, “I fought a student even though it was against regulations, sir,” Harry said a bit loudly.

“Why did you do it then Potter?” Severus asked, “he provoked me sir,” Harry said as Severus looked at him. “How so?” He asked, “I don’t know so. My anger just boiled up as soon as he spoken to me,” he said slowly. “Then you shouldn’t have hit him!” Severus snapped, “I know sir. I’m sorry sir,” Harry said. “If Lucius Malfoy finds out that you did this to his son, you can be expelled! You know that, don’t you?” Severus asked as Harry gulped, “I did not know that sir,” he said as Severus sighed.

“Potter, you’re going to be the death of me,” Severus said as Harry tried not to smile or chuckle to make Severus more angrier. “Just do your lines until I say stop,” Severus said as he flicked his wand over to the blackboard as Harry begun to write: ‘I must not fight at school.’ After just an hour of writing, his hand had begun to hurt with all the scribbling. Severus looked up in his grading, “Potter, write your name at the top of your parchment and bring me the parchment. You may go after that,” he said slowly.

“Sir?” Harry asked as he stared at him surprised, “unless you want more punishment,” Severus began as Harry shook his head and he quickly put his name on top of the parchment and handed it to Severus. “Potter, I suspect you here at the same time tomorrow evening,” he said as Harry nodded, “um sir? Do you want me to come during the weekends as well?” He asked as Severus stared at him for the moment. It will be a brutal punishment since everyone will be heading off to Hogsmeade for the weekend.

Severus sighed, “you may go on your date on Friday, but stay in after class. You may not come here during your weekends but also come on Monday of next week until Wednesday,” he said as Harry nodded. “Thank you sir,” he said excitedly as he turned his back and began to leave, “good night Potter,” Severus said without looking at him as he went back to grading. “Good night sir,” Harry said smiling as he left the room, Severus sighed. When did he give sympathy to the boy that he mostly hate that looked like his father? 

The next day during lunch, he sat beside Hermione as this time; Hermione was now sitting in the middle of the trio. “Snape giving you sympathy?” Ron asked shocked as Harry nodded, “that is a bit weird,” Hermione agreed. “At least his giving Harry sympathy. Every time I do something wrong, he doesn’t give me any,” Ron said as Hermione chuckled, “that’s because you are in the Weasly family, Ron,” she said as Ron glared at her. “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked as Harry chuckled as well as he knew what Hermione meant. 

“Don’t you get it Ron? Snape is all over you because he taught the terrible two,” Harry said with a chuckle as Ron blinked and then he realized what he meant. “Oh! You mean Fred and George!” He exclaimed as the two laughed, “so anyway, are you two going to Hogsmeade as well?” Harry asked. “We are planning on it. Probably not Friday though. We want you to join us as well Harry,” Hermione said as Harry’s eyes lit up, “really?” He asked as she nodded. “Although, it depends if the two of you had already finished your homework.”

Ron glared at her, “you know that I’m done with my essay’s Hermione. I’m worried about Harry,” he said as he looked at him. “Even though Snape gave me sympathy, I’m not really far behind. I just need to finish a few and I’m done by Friday,” Harry reassured them, “hey Harry, is it alright if I borrow a few money? I’m all out,” Ron said as Hermione glared at him. “Don’t do it Harry. His been asking for money all week,” she said, “are you that desperate Ron?” Harry asked as he looked at Ron’s eyes and he knew he was.

“I better go,” Harry said quietly as the two nodded and they watched Harry leave the Great Hall. Along the way, Harry bumped into Cho as she was headed for the Great Hall. “Cho!” Harry exclaimed as Cho blushed, “ah, sorry Harry. I was just helping Professor Sprout with her garden,” Cho said as Harry nodded. “You don’t have to explain it to me Cho,” he said with a smile, “your sweet Harry. So, are we still planned for this upcoming Friday?” She asked as Harry nodded. 

“Brilliant. I’ll see you later Harry,” Cho said as she kissed him on the cheek quickly as she could before she left. Harry blinked in surprised as he had never been kissed until now, he sighed happily as he returned to his common room to go and finish his homework. The next day, Harry heard some raise voices that were coming from his potion’s class as they sounded familiar. “Leave me alone Malfoy!” The female voice said angrily, “aw, is the mudblood unhappy without her friends? What are you going to do Granger?” Draco sneered.

Harry growled but before he could do any gesture, he saw Severus coming up from behind him and entering the class before him. “Mr. Malfoy, I could hear your voice all the way across the hall. I heard what you said to Granger,” Severus said as Harry entered the room and sat at his usual seat, “where’s Ron?” He mouthed to Hermione who shrugged. Draco stared at Severus before sitting down once again, “tell me, where is Weasley?” Severus asked as he looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione shrugged, “last I saw him, I was going to the girls bathroom. I think he stayed behind with Professor McGonagall sir,” she said.

As if on cue, the doors opened and Ron came inside panting of breath. “Where were you?” Severus demanded, “I was with Professor McGonagall sir. She needed help with something,” he said as he got out his note and Severus looked at it. Severus sighed as he nodded, “sit,” he commanded as Ron nodded and he sat beside Hermione on the left as lecture began once again. After class that day, Severus was walking down to the staff room until he heard a moan. 

Severus turned the corner as he saw whom it was. “Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Chang! What do you think your doing?” He snapped, Blaise hand was under Cho’s skirt as his other hand had pinned Cho’s hand towards the wall that couldn’t move. “Sir!” Blaise exclaimed as he left go off Cho and quickly moved away, Severus sneered. “Twenty pointes off from both your houses! I’m disappointed in you Blaise. I never knew that I’ll be taking off points from my own house,” he snapped as Blaise gulped and nodded slowly. “Detention both of you later tonight. Blaise, you’ll serve yours with Filch and Mrs. Chang, you’ll be with McGonagall.”

The two of them nodded, as they were about to leave, “wait. Mrs. Chang, stay here,” Severus said angrily as Cho looked at Blaise who nodded and left her. “I thought you were going out with Potter, Mrs. Chang?” Severus asked as Cho gulped, “I am. But after Blaise asked me out just before you came, I refused. But then he pinned me and kissed me roughly and I couldn’t refuse anymore. It was pleasure,” Cho said embarrassed as she looked away. “Potter is having detention with me tonight, you know that right?”

Cho looked up at him and nodded, “do you want me to tell him that you’re not seeing him anymore, Mrs. Chang?” He asked as Cho nodded. “Could you? I don’t think I’ll be able to tell him personally,” she said as Severus nodded, “I will tell Filch and McGonagall to have something in store for the both of you that is harder then lines,” he said as Cho nodded and the two separated their ways. Severus sighed; he had to tell Potter now. He knew that the boy would never believe him. But perhaps, he could show it to him. 

tbc..  
me: um, i forgot to tell you guys that this story might contain some ooc.  
harry: you actually forgot dat?  
me: yes.  
Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
ron: review and update.


	3. Truthful

  
Author's notes: Harry finds out that Severus is telling the truth for once.   


* * *

Chapter 3-Truthful  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Potter, your doing an easy detention here,” Severus said as he sat at his desk once again later that night as he stared at Harry who was just across from him, grading papers. “Is it true sir?” Harry asked quietly, “what’s true Potter?” Severus asked as he returned back to his grading. “That Dumbledore is going to assign you to be the next Defense Against The Dark Art teacher next year?” Harry asked as Severus stared at him, “where did you hear that?” He asked as Albus had just informed him about his new position for next year. 

“Everyone in Gryffindor is talking about it. I want to congratulate you on getting it,” Harry said as Severus looked at him, “your generosity is not needed here Potter. I do not need it,” he said as Harry didn’t say anything else as he returned back to grading. Severus stopped momentarily as he stared at the graded papers in front of him, “I saw Mrs. Chang awhile ago,” he began as Harry didn’t perked up as he knew that Severus might be angry if he did.

“What about her?” He asked as Severus sighed, “she was having sex with Mr. Zabini,” he said as Harry stopped what he was doing and stared at him shocked. “You’re lying!” He snapped, “Harry, why would I ever lie about something like this?” Severus asked as it was the first time he called the boy from his first name. “You hated me! You hated me since the first-day we met!” Harry exclaimed, “the two weren’t really having sex Potter. But Mr. Zabini’s hand was under her skirt and her hands were pinned against the wall as if Mrs. Chang was loving it,” Severus said.

“Why are you doing this to me? You’re lying!” Harry snapped as tears were forming from his eyes, “there is one thing,” Severus said slowly as Harry looked at him. “You can use Legilimency and see if I am telling the truth,” Severus said, as he knew that in Harry’s fifth-year, he had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency in order to defeat Voldemort with it as well. Harry snorted, “there’s nothing in your mind except lies,” he said angrily. 

“Really Potter, I thought you will be better then your father,” Severus snapped. Harry growled, “Legilimens!” He cried angrily as he now entered Severus own mind, as he knew that Severus wouldn’t stop him since he asked for it. Once in his mind, he saw everything that Severus had foreseen throughout his years. He saw how his own father taunts him; he even saw Lucius Malfoy raped him in the order of Voldemort before, along with the final battle as well. Lastly and yet recently, he saw in his mind the pleasure of Cho was taking from Blaise Zabini. 

He knew now, that Severus was telling the truth and Harry was now out off his mind and he was on the ground, trying not to vomit after witnessing the rape Severus had endured from Lucius. “Oh god,” Harry moaned as Severus knelt in front of him, “here. This will help you,” he said as he handed him a small potion, Harry stared at it. “It will help you from vomiting for now,” Severus said as Harry nodded slowly and he quickly took a gulp from it.

“How’s your stomach?” Severus asked concerned, “better then before,” Harry said as Severus nodded and he stood up. “I’m sorry,” Harry said loudly so that Severus could hear, “whatever for?” He asked. “My father, for being a jerk,” he said as Severus chuckled as that was also the first time Harry heard the man laugh. “It’s not your fault. He was always an idiot. Except Lily, who was always there for me every time your father wasn’t around me,” he said as Harry looked at him, “you hated muggle-born,” he said as Severus nodded.

“I do hate them. But Granger is a muggle-born and I do not hate her. I had fallen in love with Lily during sixth-year. She was perfect in everyway. Lily was so fond of me and I thought she was in love with me also. She always stood up to James taunts. But then, I found out in my seventh-year, Lily was dating James and she had taken James to our last dance,” Severus said as Harry’s eyes widened, “you were in love with mom?” He asked.

Severus nodded, “I given her so many gifts. She also send me gifts as well. But yet, her love was more to James. I am happy if she is happy. I watched the Dark Lord killed your parents that night as I was useless in defending Lily. I have many regrets,” he said as Harry stared at him. “I never heard that side of the story about my mother,” he said as Severus nodded, “Sirius never told you about Lily and me since he didn’t know. It was always a secret,” he said as Harry nodded. “What did you do during the dance?” He asked as Severus sighed, “I asked one of the Slytherin girls out but as usual, I got rejected. I didn’t went to the dance,” he said.

“What? But it was your last dance!” Harry exclaimed, “I know. As many from it before, I didn’t had a date so I didn’t go. I stayed in the common room and cried until I slept. Lucius Malfoy was the only one who comforted me the next day as he was the only friend I had,” he said as Harry shivered. “So there’s a dance for the seventh-years?” He asked as Severus nodded, “it’s custom for the boys to ask the girls out. It is just like before, you can ask your professor’s as well,” he said as Harry’s eyes widened.

“What?” He asked as Severus shook his head and he sat down at his desk, “you should have seen it Harry. Everyone was having a good time except me. I was the only one at the dance without a partner and had a miserable time,” he said as Harry didn’t know what to say to him. “Merlin, look at the time!” Severus exclaimed as Harry blinked, “time flies if your chatting with someone,” Severus said as Harry nodded. “Your detention is now over Potter. You may go,” Severus said as Harry stared at him.

“Oh and Potter?” Severus asked as Harry looked up, “don’t mention about our conversation to anyone,” he said as Harry nodded slowly and he left the room to go back to his common room. “Oh Harry!” Hermione said as she hugged him hard as Harry had told Hermione and Ron about Cho cheating on him just awhile ago, “I can’t believe it! That slut!” Ron snapped. “You should thank Professor Snape for showing it to me,” Harry said as Ron blinked, “so you actually saw it through his mind? What else did you see?” 

“What are you talking about Ron?” Harry asked innocently, “I know you used Legilimency before Harry! Don’t try to deny it!” Ron snapped. “I promise Professor Snape that I won’t tell anyone,” Harry said as Ron gaped at him, “when did you start promising to that old man? He hates you Harry!” He said. “Ron’s right Harry. Snape always hated the three of us. You sure you could trust him?” Hermione asked as he nodded, “of course. After he told me about he and my mom. How can I not promise?”

“What did happen throughout your detention with him Harry? His growing soft on you!” Ron exclaimed. “For once, I like it. He changed Ron,” Harry said as Ron grumbled, “yea. But he didn’t changed about me though,” he said as Hermione chuckled as Harry laughed as well as he knew that he could never tell anyone about his mother and Snape that had happened years ago. 

tbc...

me: the next chapter should be up next week.  
Harry: hopefully not long.  
Ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Hermione: review and update.


	4. Hogsmeade

  
Author's notes: Harry is upset about Cho's betrayal. He goes with his friends to Hogsmeade. Harry speaks to Severus at Hogsmeade.   


* * *

Chapter 4-Hogsmeade  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“C’mon Harry! Will be late!” Ron called out as Harry snorted, “it’s not class Ron!” Harry called back as he saw Hermione smirked as the two were waiting for Harry at the entrance of Hogsmeade. “So Ron, do you have enough money now?” He asked with a smile as Ron growled, “let’s just go to Honeydukes. I want to buy lots of candy!” He exclaimed as Harry agreed and the trio left to go to Honeydukes. After Honeydukes, they went inside a bar that was for the kids as it doesn’t serve alcohol but Butterbeer and yet many variety of things.

“Is that Cho over there?” Hermione whispered as the boys looked and sure enough, at the very corner, the trio saw Cho lip locked in a kiss with Blaise. “Seriously, what does she see in him that we don’t?” Hermione snorted as Harry shrugged, “don’t look now, but Professor Snape had come in with Tonks,” Ron said as Harry blinked at him and looked and sure enough, the two had came in and gotten a table not far from where they were sitting.

“We should reform the D.A. once again,” Ron murmured, “what?” Harry asked. “This is Snape for crying out loud Harry! You really think highly of him now?” He asked as Harry sighed, “I don’t think reforming the D.A. would be a problem. Snape isn’t like Umbridge nor the others,” he explained. “That’s true. Snape has the skills of becoming a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore would never had let him become the next teacher then,” Hermione said as Ron didn’t say anything.

“Oh Ron! I want to show you something!” Hermione said suddenly, “show me what?” Ron asked as Hermione smiled. “It’s this pretty cool castle that I showed Harry once,” she said as Ron blinked, “what? Where was I?” He asked surprised as Hermione stared at him. “You were being a dork while Harry was with me here at Hogsmeade. Harry, you don’t mind staying here until we come back, do you?” She asked as Harry shook his head. “What? He can’t…” Ron didn’t finish as Hermione had already lent him out the door.

Harry shook his head as he smiled, he looked up and he saw Cho coming towards him as he held hands with Blaise. “Harry!” Cho exclaimed surprised as Harry stared at her unhappily, “I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Cho said nervously as Harry looked at what she was staring and saw she was looking at Professor Snape and then she looked back at him. “He told me Cho,” Harry said loudly enough for Severus to hear with Tonks, “Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t really mean to,” Cho began.

Harry snorted, “you kissed me! You kissed me and then you went out with him!” He snapped as everyone was now looking at the trio as Cho gulped. “Cho wants a man who can defend her. Not some puny kid,” Blaise said as Harry growled, “you son of a bitch! I’ll kill you here now if it weren’t for these spectators!” He snapped as Blaise humph. “In your life Potter. The only one that can defeat you is probably Draco Malfoy.”

“Draco Malfoy is a coward. He runs like a scared frightened dog every time he sees me Zabini. I don’t need bullshit from you nor from anyone else in Slytherin. So, why don’t you leave me alone?” Harry asked angrily as he sat back right down, Blaise glared at him. “C’mon Cho. We are leaving,” he said unhappily as Cho looked back at Harry as if she was apologizing to him but Harry didn’t caught her eye as Cho left with Blaise with a sigh.

Everyone went back to what they were doing just a few minutes ago. Harry sighed as he took a sip of his drink, “alright Potter?” A voice asked, as Harry knew who that was. “Why are you following me anyway? Along with Tonks!” He snapped, “someone has to be with you all the time Potter. It’s Dumbledore’s orders, believe me. I do not want to be here wasting my time,” Severus said. “Then go! Tonks can take care of me!” Harry said as Tonks sighed, “you know Harry, it’s not Severus fault for what happened to you.”

“Why can’t anyone leave me alone these days? I just want to be by myself,” he said as Severus eyed him but Harry wasn’t staring at either of them as he stared out the window. “Harry, I know you don’t want that. You don’t want to be alone,” Severus said softly as Harry looked at him since the man uses his first name rarely, “you can’t tell me what to do Snape. Your not my father,” he said angrily as he turned away quickly. 

“You’re right. I am not your father but yet your teacher. Your teachers care about you. You know that right? You can’t hide anything from your teachers Harry,” Severus said quietly as Harry didn’t say anything. “You do realize that, in a couple of days, you are playing against Ravenclaw for Quidditch, right?” He asked as Harry’s eyes widened, “I may have forgotten,” he said as Severus sighed. “Whatever you do out there, just don’t do something foolish. We don’t want to loose you in anything,” Severus said.

“Severus, I’ll be going back to the castle. I have to do something really quick,” Tonks said as she stood up; “all right. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Severus said as he also stood up but he went back to his table as Tonks left and after a few minutes of Tonks departure, the doors opened and Harry could hear Ron and Hermione’s voice coming inside. “Did you saw Malfoy’s face when I hit him on the nose hard? That was brilliant!” Ron exclaimed as he sat down opposite to Harry as Hermione sat next to Ron.

Harry stared at the two, “what happened?” He asked interested as he leaned forward. “Well, apparently Malfoy and his friends found us staring at the house,” Ron began, “Malfoy began to call me names and Ron was angry about it,” Hermione said with a smirk. “Suddenly, without me noticing, my hands were into a fist and I hit Malfoy’s nose hard and it bled! He and his friends left quickly before we could even say anything!” Ron said with a laugh.

“Aw man. I should have been there!” Harry said as Hermione chuckled, “it serves Malfoy some right for bothering us,” she said as Harry looked up to see that Severus table was empty and then he saw something jingle and he turned and saw Severus back leaving. Ron gulped nervously, “I didn’t know he was here. Do you think he heard me?” He asked as Harry smirked. “He would have said something before he left, don’t you think?”

“But still…” Ron began as he was worried, “I guess we’ll just have to find out during Potions class tomorrow Ron,” Hermione said rubbing his back to make him feel comfortable again as Ron nodded slowly as he knew that both of his friends were right. 

tbc...  
me: sorry for the wait.  
Harry: well, you did say once a week.  
Ron: thanks for the reviews!  
Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Severus: review and update.


	5. Quidditch

  
Author's notes: Harry plays against the new Ravenclaw seeker, Lisa.   


* * *

Chapter V-Quidditch  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Hermione and Harry was right as they knew that Severus hadn’t said anything to the trio the next day in Potions about Ron’s conversation on Draco Malfoy. But within the next few days, it was time for Quidditch practice that they were going to have against Ravenclaw. As they were about to go onto the field, they saw the Ravenclaw team coming towards them as well as Ron and Hermione as the two of them were sitting down on a bench doing their homework.

“What is it Anthony?” Angelina asked annoyed, as Anthony was the next newest captain of the Ravenclaw’s team since Roger Davies was a seventh-year and had graduated just last year. “Hold your horses Angelina. I have a note from our Head of House,” Anthony Goldstein said as Angelina stared at him as Anthony gave her the parchment. She scanned the note and then she looked up at him, “you have a new seeker? Who?” 

Harry blinked as he looked up as well; “Lisa Turpin is second from Cho,” Anthony said as the others from their team agreed. “Why did Cho quit?” Hermione asked surprised, Anthony shrugged. “Don’t know really. I kept bugging her about it but every time, I always get an answer: ‘stay away from me!’ It must be really bad if she doesn’t want to play Quidditch anymore,” Anthony replied. “She’s barely talking to any of her friends as well,” the other member of Ravenclaw said.

“But is she still seeing Blaise though?” Ron asked as the others stared at each other, “I heard the two of them just broken up just two-days ago. Heard she’s dating Ginny Weasley’s ex-boyfriend Michael Corner,” one of them said. “What?” Ron asked angrily as Hermione tried to cool him down, “so Angelina, I guess you have to switch days for a practice then,” Anthony said as Angelina nodded. “Practice is cancelled then,” she murmured as the Gryffindor team walked back gloomily to the changing rooms as Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as the two of them nodded in understanding.

Harry met Ron and Hermione back at the Gryffindor common room later on. “Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as Harry was a bit taken back as he stared at her, “jeez Hermione. You scared him to death!” Ron said with a smirk. “I still can’t believe that Cho would leave the team like that. I thought she had some sense to her since it is her last year here anyway,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “perhaps she didn’t want to fly since she will be seeing you Harry. I’m just worried on how Ginny is taking in all of this,” Ron said as he sat on a chair that was by the table.

“Ginny is a strong girl Ron. She got over Michael quickly and devoted her time into studying,” Hermione said. Ron blinked, “you mean she turned into you now?” He asked as Hermione glared at him. “Hey, we are going to play against Slytherin, aren’t we?” Ron asked as Harry nodded, “at the end of the year. We played Hufflepuff at the beginning of the year, remember?” He asked as Ron nodded slowly. “I think I’m going to appoint Ginny into the new seeker when I leave the school,” Harry said.

“What? But she will be only playing for her last year,” Ron protested as Harry nodded. “She’s a good flier Ron. I had seen her with her friends. I just hope we can beat Ravenclaw that we are due in a few days,” Harry said slowly. The next few days went by in a blur as Harry was now on his broomstick in the air as he was looking for the golden snitch as well as the opposite seeker for Ravenclaw. Harry was hoping that Cho would be playing this year for Ravenclaw, but apparently things didn’t went too good as Lisa was now the seeker.

Harry looked around and he saw Lisa in the other side of the field. He looked over to were all the staff was seating and to his surprise, he saw Snape sitting with the Gryffindor teachers along with Tonks as he saw that Snape was staring at him. Just then he heard something that was like wings flying by him as Harry blinked and he turned to his right, he saw Lisa coming towards him as well as Harry saw that it was the snitch.

He went after it as Lisa went after it as well as the two was now beside each other. Harry’s broomstick was faster then Lisa’s as it was the newest edition of the Firebolt that he once had. It was especially faster then the last one, he stretched his hand out and then to his surprise, he had fallen off his broomstick on the ground. The crowd grew quiet as Lisa had stopped flying and stared at him as well; “Harry Potter had caught the snitch!” Lee Jordan cried through the microphone as the Gryffindor house cheered happily.

The whistle blew from Madame Hooch as the game was now over as Harry was now firmly hungry as he was anxious to go to the Great Hall. He was the last one on his team to arrive at the Great Hall for lunch, the Gryffindor house cheered happily as he entered. “You did great Harry!” Colin said to him as he passed by him, “we are now ahead of Slytherin! We are going to win the house cup this year again!” Ginny said as Harry had passed by her.

He joined his two friends as he sat in between them. “Harry, I heard that Cho has been crying in her dormitory,” Ron whispered as Harry blinked, “who did you heard that from?” He asked. “A couple of her friends. Ravenclaw thinks it was all your doing,” Ron said as Harry blinked and he stared at the Ravenclaw table, sure enough, most of them were staring at him but as soon as he had looked over there, everyone of them had turned their heads away.

“Just ignore them Harry. Cho’s a slut anyway,” Hermione murmured as the two boys heard her. “What?” Harry asked as Hermione stared at him, “she dated Cedric, then you, Blaise Zabini and finally Michael. That’s like four guys in one year. You really didn’t know?” She asked as Harry shook his head. “Every girl in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin knows this. Since Cho is in Ravenclaw, the Ravenclaw members can’t really do anything about it since they are like family until she leaves,” Hermione explained.

“Thank goodness it’s her last year here, huh Harry?” Ron asked as Harry nodded slowly, “I just hope everything we’ll be fine until the end of the year,” he said as his friends agreed.

 

tbc....  
me: well, here it is!  
ron: about time as well...  
Hermione: it's every once a week ron.  
harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
severus: review and update!


	6. Denied Affections

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus have a little chat about how they feel for one another.   


* * *

Chapter VI-Denied Affections  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You. 

“Detention Potter!” Severus barked out as Harry’s cauldron had exploded into many smokes once again as he was in class with his friends. “Stay after class Potter. I want to speak with you,” Severus said as Harry nodded, he knew that the week of his detention isn’t over and he just added an extra day of detention from Snape. He looked at his friends, “are you sure he reformed Harry? Maybe he hadn’t,” Ron said to him quietly as Harry shrugged and he watched his classmates and friends leave the classroom.

Harry looked up and saw Severus use a silencing charm as he also use a charm to lock all the doors in the room. “Potter, do you know why your potion exploded?” Severus asked annoyed, as he stared at him, “no sir,” Harry said quietly. “Then you weren’t paying attention, weren’t you?” He asked as Harry looked at him, “if you don’t remember what you had put, then you mustn’t have remembered. Why weren’t you paying attention Potter?”

Harry shrugged, “I was thinking about something else besides Potions, sir,” he admitted. “Do you mean Mrs. Chang, Harry?” Severus asked softly as Harry didn’t look at him, “I know the rumors that are circling around about her. I do believe them,” Severus said slowly. “So, she is a slu-slut then? I mean, that’s wha-what Hermione called her anyway,” Harry stammered, “perhaps. It is her last year here Harry. Would you do the same as well if you didn’t find anyone else by then?”

Harry stared at him surprised, “of course not sir! I’m already in love with someone,” he said flushing as Severus looked at him. “Who’s the lucky person?” He asked as Harry gulped and he mumbled something, “what was that Potter?” Severus asked as he was getting fed up with him. “Yo-You sir,” Harry stammered as Severus stared at him unfazed, “what?” He asked. “I’m in love with you sir,” Harry said as Severus could not believe what he was hearing at the moment. 

“That’s a lie Potter,” Severus said as Harry shook his head stubbornly, “I’ve been in love with you since Cho had broken things off with me sir. I want you,” he said as he stared at him. “How can you love someone that is a Death Eater, Harry? There is no possibly way you can fall in love with me,” Severus said. “But I do love you. Why can’t you believe me?” Harry asked as he now has tears coming out from his eyes. “Harry, you mustn’t be with me. It is too great of a risk. I’m a spy for the Order so that we can get information out off Voldemort concerning you. I don’t want your life into complex again.”

“But I really love you Severus,” Harry said as it was the first time he had ever used the man’s first name as Severus had found that intriguing. “I’m your teacher anyway Harry. Nobody will approve of us being together as teacher or student at this school anyway. You aren’t even off age yet Harry,” Severus said as he held his hands together as he tried to comfort him. 

“But what about in my last year then? Would you have me?” Harry asked as Severus sighed, he had been thinking about us, hadn’t he? He thought as he stared to Harry’s eyes. “Your eyes are exactly like Lily’s,” Severus said as he stared at them as he tried to dodge the question but Harry knew what he was doing. “Don’t ignore the question. I want to know if you’ll have me by my seventh-year,” Harry said as he wiped his eyes from his dried tears.

Severus sighed, “I will go with you in your last dance of the year Harry. But I don’t know yet if I’ll be going out with you though,” he said as Harry nodded slowly. “Professor, even though you denied my affections, I still have the same feelings for you everyday. I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said as he was now in front of Severus as they were close enough to kiss. Severus didn’t say anything nor do anything as he saw that Harry was in front of him.

“Which reminds me Professor, do I still got to stay for detention tonight?” Harry asked, as Severus stared at him, “no. You still have to finish the rest of your detention Mr. Potter,” Severus said as Harry nodded in agreement. “Well, of you go. You don’t want to be late for Divination, would you?” Severus asked as Harry mumbled something within his breath, “what was that Mr. Potter?” Severus asked as he was now sitting at his desk as he waited for the next class to arrive.

“To tell you the truth sir, I’m not really fond of Divination. I love Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Care For Magical Creatures,” Harry said as Severus stared at him surprise. Certainly he is not like his father, James. James always hated Defense Against The Dark Arts but Lily didn’t. She loved it. Even though Harry looks like James, he inherited Lily’s personality, that’s for sure, Severus thought, as he was blank out.

“Sir? Sir? Are you alright?” Harry asked as Severus blinked, “you should get going Potter,” he said as Harry nodded slowly as the two of them heard the ten-minute warning bell. “Potter?” Severus asked as Harry turned to stare at him, “you have teachers here that care about you. Do not forget that,” he said as Harry nodded and he left without another word to him. 

tbc...  
me: sorry for the wait.  
Harry: it's not even one week since you've updated!  
me: I want to get going so I could upload the sequel next since the sequel is longer then this.  
Ron: dat's true.  
Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Severus: review and update.


	7. Commerce

  
Author's notes: Harry and his friends talks about Cho as well as Harry's love interest on Severus.   


* * *

Chapter VII-Commerce  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Weeks had passed as the sixth-years were coming closer to an end. “Oh my god! Did you just saw Cho?” Hermione asked as she was now sitting beside Ron as Harry sat opposite to the two. “No. What about her?” Harry asked as he was still thinking about the conversation that he and Severus had that one night, “Cho has another boyfriend! She had broken up with Michael!” Hermione exclaimed. “What? We just heard about Michael and her just a few weeks ago!” Ron exclaimed.

“I know. She’s dating Kevin Whitby,” Hermione said as Harry blinked, “who?” He asked. “Kevin. His in Hufflepuff and his in our year as well. I can’t believe she had four ex-boyfriends and now Kevin,” Hermione said shaking her head. “Well, at least she finds someone at least a few weeks,” Harry murmured, “Harry, did someone rejected you?” Ron asked, as Harry didn’t say anything. “They did, didn’t they? Who is it?” Hermione asked eagerly, “I can’t say who it is.”

“Well, just tell us who’s house or if it’s someone our age?” Ron asked excitedly, Harry sighed. “His in Slytherin and his older then us,” he said as Hermione smiled, “wait. Did you just say ‘he?’” Ron asked as Harry nodded. “So, your…” Ron didn’t finished, as Harry knew what he was talking about and nodded, “blimey Harry! But what about Cho? You went out with her!” Ron exclaimed. Harry groaned, “I’m bisexual Ron. I like blokes and girls,” he said, as he knew that some of the kids around him didn’t really know what ‘blokes’ meant at least.

“Ronald Weasley, do you hate gay men while you know that Charlie is one himself?” Hermione asked as she shook her head, Ron glared of her. “I don’t mind if Harry is bisexual. I’m just surprised. I thought I always knew that he was straight,” he said, “by the way Harry, who’s the lucky guy?” Hermione asked with a grin. Harry looked down, “I told you. He rejected me. Even though he’ll wait for me until my seventh-year probably,” he said as the two looked at one another.

“Blimey Harry! Are you telling me that you’re in love with a teacher?” Ron asked as he was about to faint, “Ron, if you faint, I swear, I’m going to do something to you while you sleep!” Harry threatened as Ron gulped. “The only Slytherin teacher that we know is…” Hermione began as she looked towards the staff table, Ron and Harry did as well as the trio was now staring at Severus who was eating but then he saw the trio staring at him and he stared back as well.

The three of them turned around as they began to speak again. “So Snape rejected you?” Ron asked quietly, “not entirely. He wants to wait until seventh-year and then he’ll know for sure,” Harry said. “That’s good, isn’t it?” Hermione asked as she glanced at Ron and she put her hand over Ron’s hand under the table but Harry noticed the movement, “hang on. When did you get together?” Harry asked. Hermione blushed, “just a few days ago while you were having detention with Snape.”  
“You held back and didn’t told your best friend?” Harry asked with a pout, “we were going to tell you. But things kept of coming and going, you know?” Ron asked as Harry understood what he meant. “You know, Professor Snape might ask you to the dance this year,” Hermione said, “what?” Harry asked as he blinked. “You didn’t know? Professor McGonagall was saying that they’d resume the dances for seventh-years. Only fifth through seventh-years can go,” Hermione said. 

“When did this happen?” Harry asked, “you were probably dozing off during Transfiguration. I’m surprised that you weren’t caught by McGonagall,” Ron said. “So tell me more about this dance,” Harry said as Hermione grinned and she told him. “Why didn’t you tell me there was going to be a dance this year?” Harry snapped as he was now facing Severus the very next day as Potions class was now over. Severus sighed, “because I am not ready to go and ask you. I told you Potter; you must wait until your seventh-year,” he said.

“This is my sixth-year! Do you really think I could wait that long?” Harry asked annoyed. “I don’t mind if you go with someone else besides me. I will not interfere,” Severus said, “who am I going to ask out? My last girlfriend cheated on me!” Harry snapped. “Why not Ginny Weasley? She’s been eyeing at you for months. Did you know?” Severus asked as Harry shook his head, “even though she went out with Michael. She fancied you every time she was with him,” he said as Harry glared at him.

“But I really want you. Why can’t you accept it?” Harry asked as Severus stared at him. “You should blame your father. His the reason why I was lonely during my seventh-year and am not ready for you yet.” 

 

tbc...  
me: i'll be updating twice a week now since i'm done with the sequel.  
harry: how many stories are you doing?  
me: not saying.  
ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
hermione: review and update.


	8. Dancing

  
Author's notes: Everyone comes to the seventh-year dance as Severus see's Harry during the dance.   


* * *

Chapter VIII-Dancing  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You. 

Severus Snape was not with a partner that evening as the last dance of the year for the seventh-years had finally arrived. After the dance however, it will be studying time among students along with exams for finals and leaving for Hogwarts as well as for the newest seventh-years will be upon arriving. A lot of the teachers however, have a partner including Hagrid. Severus was the only one who didn’t had a partner at the time as he was chaperoning the students to see if there was trouble.

The teachers were asked to arrive early as usual as they took their place at the very end as they waited for the first students to arrive. Firstly it was some students from Ravenclaw along with Slytherin, Severus was waiting anxiously to see who was Harry’s date for the evening. The students who arrived waited for everyone to come as they talked to one another along with getting drinks for themselves. “Severus,” Hagrid murmured as Severus stared at him and then he was staring at someone else as Severus looked to see whom it was.

Severus gasped in surprise as he found Harry dancing with another girl besides Ginny Weasley. He looked around frantically for her as he finally spotted her with another boy that was from Ravenclaw. Severus looked back to Harry as he knew who that girl was, Kathy Sparkling was a fifth-year student and she was one of the top students in his class who gotten a high grade in her year. 

As if everyone was here, Albus began his speech. “Welcome everyone! This is such an exciting end of the year. As we will resume our last dance for the fifth to seventh years. Minerva, if you may?” Albus asked as McGonagall nodded and she put on the music as everyone began dancing and the teachers stood around before a pair went onto the dance floor as well. Severus looked around as he saw Kathy and Harry dancing the night away in the middle of the floor.

He sighed as he went to get something to drink but unknown to him, Albus had followed him. “Delightful year, wasn’t it Severus?” He asked, as Severus didn’t say anything, “why did you not ask him to dance with you or be your partner for the night Severus?” Albus asked with a knowing smile. “I don’t know what your talking about,” Severus said as he stared at the punch bowl in front of him, “you know what I mean Severus. Don’t you have feelings for young Harry?”

“He is still a minor Albus. I will not take advantage of him until he is off age,” Severus said as Albus grinned grew wider. “So you do have feelings for him,” he said as Severus growled, “I may not be fond of his father Albus. But yes, I am attracted to him,” he snapped. “Then what are you going to do? Wait for him until his seventh-year? I won’t hold it against you,” Albus said, “you approve of our relationship then?” Severus asked without thinking.

“Do you have a relationship with him Severus?” Albus asked as Severus sighed, “I did say that I might have a relationship with him probably when he is off age or after he is graduated,” he said. “Can you wait that long Severus?” Albus asked, “I’ve been alone for many years Albus. I can wait for another year or so,” Severus snapped as Albus nodded slowly. “You could wait that long. But what about young Harry over there?”

Severus didn’t look, as he knew that Albus was staring at Harry dancing with Kathy. “Why not one dance Severus? I’m sure he’ll be delighted,” Albus said as Severus didn’t say anything, he poured himself a cup of punch before leaving the ball room. Albus shook his head, “Professor, is something wrong with Professor Snape?” Harry asked as he and Kathy had finished dancing and the two were now getting themselves punch. 

“Nothing is wrong my boy,” Albus said slowly, “are you sure? It just looked like the two were arguing something so intense,” Harry said as he looked at the entrance where Severus had left. “Harry, the night’s only young. Why not enjoy yourselves?” He asked, as Harry didn’t seem too convinced about it, “Harry Dance with me!” Ginny’s voice said as Harry looked and he saw Ginny standing beside him with a smile.

“But what about your date?” Harry asked as he looked around, “oh. Spencer is talking to your date for a while. Please Harry?” Ginny asked as Harry apologized to Albus as he shook his head with a smile as the pair went off towards to the dance floor. Severus, I just hope you know what your doing, Albus thought as he gulped down his punched and he went over to where Minerva was standing and he asked her to dance as the couples around the ballroom danced the night the a way. 

 

tbc...  
me: sorry about not updating yesterday  
Severus: you forgot huh?  
me: Unfortunately I did.  
Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Hagrid: review and update.


	9. The Final Day

  
Author's notes: Harry says good-bye to everyone as he leaves to go back home at Privet Drive.  


* * *

Chapter IX-The Final Day  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

After the ball as everyone had went to classes once again, many were excited or tired as they all talked what had happened during the ball. Harry, however; he found Severus Snape quite disturbing as they were all in their potions class. Severus was all tripping over his words and knocking down stuff as he had almost tripped himself as well as he had finally called it a day as he had released his class thirty minutes early. It was quite unusual for Severus to release that early.

Harry had tried to talk to him after class but the man just couldn’t pull himself together. He finally decided to let it go as he left the class without looking back. Days and weeks gone through as exams were finished and everyone was now packing their stuff to leave for the summer. Harry was now in his room as he was packing his stuff slowly; he didn’t want to go back to the Dursley’s. Who knows what might happen this summer when he returns? He was a bit frightened.

“Harry, are you alright?” Ron asked worriedly as Harry was looking out the window, as he hadn’t finished packing just yet. “I just couldn’t believe how fast this year had gone through Ron,” he said as Ron smiled and nodded, “I know. Another year had gone by and we won’t see that greasy old man for quite awhile,” he said excitedly as Harry knew he was talking about Snape. “I wish I was staying here though,” Harry said quietly, “what? Why don’t you want to go home Harry?” Ron asked surprised.

“They speak to me like trash,” Harry said quietly, “what? They aren’t abusing you, are they Harry?” Ron asked worriedly as Harry didn’t say anything. “The first day that we got back here while we were on the train together, that bruise on that arm that I accidentally saw, it was their doing, right?” Ron asked, “why don’t we go to the feast? Everyone is waiting for us,” Harry said. “Harry, you didn’t answer my question. It’s them isn’t it? They are abusing you.”

“Listen Ron, do not tell anyone this, got it? Yes, they do hit me once in awhile but not all the time. They just don’t want to attract attention from the neighbors. Hogwarts is my real home. Don’t forget that,” Harry said angrily as Ron nodded slowly, “you should tell someone Harry,” he said as Harry glared at him. “No! You promised you wouldn’t tell Ron! This is between us. You can’t even tell Hermione,” Harry said. Ron sighed in defeat, “but the next time I see you with more bruises Harry, I will tell,” he said as Harry nodded in agreement.

The two left the Gryffindor common room as they were about to head inside the Great Hall as they saw Severus Snape walking in front of them. “Potter, Weasley. Aren’t you two late for the feast?” He asked, “I was just packing my stuff slowly sir. I didn’t want to leave here just yet,” Harry answered as Ron looked at him. “Mr. Weasley, you may continue walking to the Great Hall as I talk to Potter here,” Severus said as Ron looked at him and then at Harry who nodded.  
Ron was still unsure what to do but decided to go to the Great Hall and decided to wait for Harry there. “Had a wonderful year Potter?” Severus asked as the two walked through the silent halls for the first time, “yes sir,” Harry said slowly. “Just don’t do anything idiotic while you’re away. Don’t want you into getting trouble with the Ministry,” Severus said, “but why would I do something idiotic now that Voldemort is gone?” He asked as Severus looked at him.

“All I know this Potter, someone wants to kill you still,” Severus said. “What? But who?” Harry asked staring at him, “I have some suspects in my list but I can not reveal them to you. I just want you to be careful for the time being,” he said. “Is Lucius Malfoy still in jail?” Harry asked quietly but Severus heard him, “word got out that he broken out off Azkaban,” he said as Harry gasped. “Then he might…” Harry didn’t finish as Severus shushed him up by kissing him.

Harry was a bit surprised, as Severus had moved him towards the wall as Harry felt the brick against his back. He moaned through the kiss as the kiss was heated and passionately, Severus ended the kiss as he stared at Harry. “That was…I mean…” Harry was at a loss of words as Severus chuckled, “that was a good-bye kiss for you. Let’s just say that I might continue this next year,” he said as Harry gulped. “We should get going to the Great Hall,” Harry said suddenly.

Severus cursed himself, “knowing Albus, he’ll wait for me until I arrive to make his last speech,” he said as Harry smiled. Harry went ahead of himself as he went inside the Great Hall; Severus also went but ten minutes later. “So glad you can join us Severus,” Albus said as he entered the back of the room where all the staff was sitting, “I am sorry to be late headmaster. I was preoccupied,” he said as Albus gave him a knowing smile before standing up to make his speech.

The room quieted down as Albus had stood up. “Another year had passed as the seventh-years are now going. The house who wins the House Cup is still Gryffindor since they have 550 points, Slytherin 525 points, Ravenclaw 480, Hufflepuff 463. Many of us had changed throughout the year and some of us hadn’t. We’ll still be ourselves as we meet new and old friends. I welcome the end of the year 1996!” Albus said as the seventh-years stood up and cheered. 

After the seventh-years stood up and cheered, the rest of Hogwarts stood up as well as everyone threw their hats up high. Harry smiled at his friends who smiled back; this year was a tremendous year. The next day, the students from Hogwarts were now gathering around to go up to the train. Ron and Hermione had went ahead as Harry still had some packing to do, he finished quickly as he went out off the Gryffindor common room and was going out off the entrance out of Hogwarts as he looked up.

“Professor?” Harry asked surprised as Severus nodded to him, “I thought you wanted some company Potter,” he said as Harry nodded slowly to him and the two walked where the train was being held, as it was fairly a walk. “You’ll be alright for the summer, will you Professor?” Harry asked as Severus looked at him, “I should be worrying about you. Are those Muggles treating you nicely?” Severus asked. “Of course they are,” Harry lied, as he knew that Severus might know something about it.

“I trust your word Harry,” he said as Harry looked at him, as Severus had never called him by his name before. Before they had reached the train, Severus leaned down and kissed Harry passionately as Harry deepened the kiss unlike the last kiss Severus had given him. Harry heard a moan and thought it was Severus, but to his surprise, it was actually he moaning as the two-kissed back eagerly. Severus broke off the kiss as he was panting breathlessly as Harry’s hair was now messy as well as there clothes.

The two straightened up before walking again towards the train again. Many of the students were surprised as well as Ron and Hermione who were waiting for Harry by one of the exit doors. “Harry, Professor! I thought Hagrid was chaperoning us?” Hermione asked as Severus gestured towards where Hagrid was standing, “I thought that young Potter here wanted some company after all.”

The warning whistle blow, “I better get moving,” Harry said quickly as he had exactly five minutes to go in. “Potter, wait,” Severus said as Harry stared at him, “thought you want a little something from your mother,” he said as Harry blinked and he saw that Severus held out a heart locket. “I was told to keep that until you left Hogwarts. But I guess now wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

Harry opened it and he saw three pictures inside. One was his father, mother and himself as a young baby before the scar was put on his forehead. His eyes were all teary, “thank you,” he said slowly as he had the urge to hug the man but didn’t. “Go on now. You don’t want to be late,” Severus said as Harry nodded as Ron took his trunk and the trio went inside to find a compartment. Severus looked as Harry looked out the window, he waved good-bye to him and Hagrid as the train was now moving slowly and out off sight as Severus was now alone again. 

 

End Of Story.  
me: As I said, do not insult my grammer. I do not care about editing as I love writing and I write whatever it's in my head since it is my free time to write. (Unlike in school).  
Severus: Don't be so harsh.  
me: i'm just tired of reading about my grammer. I DO NOTCARE.  
Harry: She has a point. When it's school, she's serious about editing her papers.  
me: Thank you Harry.  
Ron: we'll be onto the next sequel soon  
Hermione: review and update.


End file.
